


Encore

by Writerperson78



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Backrubs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson78/pseuds/Writerperson78
Summary: The evening after a very special, bonding morning between the two...Adelheid and Whip meet up again, their minds having been quite occupied all day from that morning’s activities. Perhaps they needed to catch up after their duties for the day were done...
Relationships: Adelheid Bernstein/Seirah | Whip





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> This story in the timeline takes place directly after Etudé of Revolution-R2, in the evening after their first time(that same day.) Just for a head's up. You don't need to have read Etudé to enjoy this one, though it of course helps! Also big thanks to illyrilex for her wonderful Whip headcanon of being good at bomb disposal, and I had to adopt that into this verse.

Whip scratched her head as she approached the Sky Noah; the rain had cut out that day, though it remained cloudy. It was getting toward dusk, and she had a fairly long afternoon, but was happy to be finally getting back. She knew she would have a whole night to spend with Adelheid and she was  _ quite _ happy about this. 

_ Especially _ after that morning.

Truth be told, she had a  _ lot _ of trouble focusing all day after the morning they both had. Before then, they had come... _ somewhat  _ close to getting fairly intimate, but something would always come up; servants, Ralf and Clark wandering in looking for them, or something else. They had gotten close enough that they both started to be a touch frustrated at the interruptions. 

The final straw had come from one of Adelheid’s servants buzzing in about some sort of important, unplanned visitor, right as Adel had been kissing her neck, chest, and stomach for several minutes. 

So Whip had finally decided to wake up early this morning and call Adelheid over to see if their luck improved. While she didn’t  _ say _ anything on the phone, both of them knew  _ damn _ well what the call was about. They had bolted the door and hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the knob for good measure. 

For a moment that morning, Whip had considered asking Adelheid to bring Gwan over to sit by the door to make  _ double _ sure. 

Thankfully, it worked out. It was a  _ delightful _ morning for numerous reasons. Besides the physical aspect of it all, they had felt like they had bonded even further; it was not only their first time together fully intimate, but both of their first times, period. She had wanted to cuddle far longer with him after-they  _ both _ did-but they both had business to attend all day. 

But it was all done, and their evening was free for their planned hangout. 

Chuckling to herself, she had felt the afterglow most of the day. She swore that her partners were giving her a raised eyebrow every so often; she didn’t  _ think _ she was acting strangely, but they may have caught onto something...even if no one pressed her on it. 

Eventually reaching the airship, she walked up the steel steps leading to its main entrance. 

The Sky Noah’s crew knew her and the rest of her partners by now, so with a friendly nod, they let her onto the gargantuan airship. The head servant, a kindly older man by the name of Henrik, smiled and bowed.

“Master Adelheid is in his quarters. There are refreshments waiting for you.” 

“Thank you,” she replied with a little bow herself. She made her way up to the floor where Adel’s spacious room was located. 

On the way, she had run into Gwan, prowling the halls. The young panther had nuzzled up to her; he clearly liked her. She never thought she’d be getting to scratch a small wild cat behind the ears, but there were many things that had happened the past couple of months that she did not expect. Satisfied with his ear scritches, the quickly growing ‘cub’ continues heading for the kitchens to see what sort of food he could lure out of the cooks. 

Letting herself into the room, she noticed him there; he was only wearing the trousers that he would wear after a shower, which he had clearly just gotten out of. His hair was mostly dry already, and he was sitting back in the chair at his desk, looking at a few things on his computer. 

As she shut the door, he looked over and smiled warmly, scratching his head. 

“I missed you today, Seirah,” he started, spinning his chair so it was facing her. 

Whip removed her overshirt-she was wearing a tank top underneath-and hung it up before sliding off her boots to leave at the door. She made her way over to him and he immediately let her onto his lap; she placed one leg on either side of him as she sat. His arms slid around her waist. Before she said anything, she leaned forward to kiss him; it immediately deepened, her hand sliding into his hair. They had not kissed goodbye outside like they had wanted to, and after that morning they had a lot on their minds that day. 

Breaking after a few moments-Adelheid holding her lower lip in his mouth for a short time, she nuzzled his forehead. 

“Hi,” she finally said, grinning. 

“Hello,” Adel replied, letting her stay on his lap, straddling him as he sat in the chair. “Glad you made it. I didn’t think today would  _ ever _ end.”

“Tell me about it.” 

“I had to listen to people drone on. At least I didn’t have to forcibly remove anyone this time,” he said with a sigh. Whip knew that occasionally, meeting with his family’s old partners...some of them were less than legit-far less than Adel would have liked- and would try to attack the young man. Sometimes out of revenge, sometimes to see if he was a pushover. Other times it would be because his father just worked with some terrible, terrible people that Adel hadn’t rooted out yet.

All of this, would, of course, often result in Adel having to kill one or three of them brutally. They would usually halt any and all hostilities after that. He didn’t like having to do it, she knew, though she knew he felt no remorse for the  _ really _ bad ones. 

Whip snorted, pushing back some of his hair as he buried his face in her upper chest; she smiled at this. “Ours just seemed to just go on forever. Like, they picked the most dry stuff to discuss. Nothing fun, like, bomb disposal.”

Adelheid stopped for a moment, before blinking and looking up at her with a confused look on his face. “Bomb...disposal?” he asked, his tone hesitant. 

She chuckled. “It’s one of my specialties, remember?”

“Wait...I thought you just meant, like, getting rid of already deactivated ones.”

At that, she laughed. “No dear...I actually deactivate them. It’s not hard. They found out I have a knack for it.” 

At this, Adel gulped, his eyes widening. “Please...be...careful?” he asked, putting a hand on the side of her face. 

Leaning forward to give him a deep kiss-one that lasted for awhile, their tongues probing around more than usual-she slowly let his lip go and grinned. “I won’t be going anywhere. Don’t worry. I don’t do it often, and the odd times I do, it’s fast. Trust me.”

“I do...if there is one thing, I trust you,” he replied, smirking. He looked more relieved. 

“I mean…” she continued. “You expect me not to worry about you? With all of your...dealings?” she raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her own face. 

“That’s...different,” he almost sputtered. “I just need to sometimes…”

“Kill armed men?” she said pointedly. 

“...Yes,” he said, sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry hon. I trust you, too,” she said, kissing him again. “I know how lethal those legs of yours are.” 

Adelheid chuckled at that, leaning back in his chair to let her rest in the crook of his neck again. As she did, he brought his hands around her back, beginning to rub it; first with a lighter touch, then deepening it. 

As he did this, she started to move her head from side to side, smiling. She was clearly enjoying it. 

“You’re tense,” he said. 

“A little. Desk work the past week or two.” 

Grinning, he stood-still holding her easily-and carried her to the bed, where she laid down. He sat across her thighs-one leg on either side-and started to rub her shoulders rather firmly. 

At this, she sighed; letting him massage her, she rest her head on her arms as she folded them underneath. His grip was firm-sometimes very much so-but she didn’t mind, as he was pretty adept at working the tightness out. 

It started to do... _ other _ things to her as well, but she shook that off...for the moment.

Adel moved his hands to her spine, using his thumbs to rub circles over it up and down, sometimes using his knuckles for parts. He worked back up to her shoulders again, enjoying how the toned muscle felt under his hands. Whip was not particularly large, but she had the body of someone who had regular exercise, combat training and activity, and had some level of definition to her. 

Which he found incredibly sexy. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to fight side by side with her, more than they did in training against others. 

As of now, Whip was sort of in heaven. Feeling Adelheid’s hands work on her back, neck, and shoulders started to relax her very much...while at the same time, continuing to, well, somewhat turn her on. Truth be told, just kissing him on his lap had done that already, especially after the morning they had. 

She just lay there for now and enjoyed it. She felt his slightly rough hands on her neck, rubbing the sides and down the center, before they moved down to her shoulders again. She grunted as he pushed harder for a bit; but she knew he was simply working out all of the muscles the best he could. He wasn’t a professional or anything, but to her, it felt beyond great. She  _ knew  _ how insanely strong he was; the fact she knew he was holding back immensely was somehow impossibly... _ hot. _

Feeling her loosening up much more now after having spent quite awhile there, Adel started to slow down, having to shift somewhat. It was no surprise that what was going on was having an affect on  _ him _ , as well. This was sort of new for him; while like any young man he would get thoughts in his head once in awhile, have dreams, and so on, he was very much not really...thinking about things much during his waking hours.

His current relationship changed things, and after this morning-he mused to himself, as he massaged lower on her back as she sighed happily-he certainly felt closer to her than ever. 

Finishing up, he stroked her back afterward as she started to turn over underneath him, smiling. 

“Mmm. Thank you,” she said. She almost felt like she’d feel that massage tomorrow, though in a good way. She slid her hands over his torso a few times; she gently traced over the marks he had gotten from his one terrible fight, almost in comfort. She then held her hands up to take his for a moment, tugging him down for a kiss. 

“I’ll be back,” he said finally after it broke, getting off for a moment and going to check a few things he had been working on to close them up. Whip got up to stretch; she felt very relaxed now thanks to Adel’s rather nice backrub. Wandering over to the couch, she enjoyed the cool air in his room as she laid back again; closing her eyes as she sat against the side. 

She was, however, quite...turned on at the moment, she couldn’t deny that. It was everything, of course; between the backrub, the kissing, and her mind unable to stop wandering back to that morning. 

When he was finished, putting his keyboard aside, he went back over to her on the couch, smiling down at her. He too was fairly turned on from everything. Scratching his head, his kind red eyes fixed on her for a few moments before getting back on top of her to simply start kissing her again. 

Breaking, Whip’s breathing had grown heavier. “Adel...I...look, this morning…” she smiled as they kissed a few more times while she spoke. “We have time, right?”

He returned more kisses as he slid his hands up her shirt. “Yes,” he grinned, pushing her shirt up to run his hands over her toned stomach, kissing that, as well, a few times. 

She helped him along by pushing her shirt over her head, down to only her bra now as she pushed closed to him, sliding her arms around his muscular torso, running her hands up and down his spine as he shivered. 

It seemed that they both had the same intentions in mind; to perhaps try a few things again. 

Pausing for a moment, she slid her bra off, tossing it to the side so she could press against him again, only this time completely skin to skin. They were half dressed during their ordeal in the morning, so this was a  _ very _ pleasant change. 

They lay there on the couch like that-Adelheid on top of her, though positioned so she was comfortable-as he traced his lips up her neck, over her jaw, and toward her mouth again for another deep kiss; one of her hands slid up to grasp some of his soft hair. He was by no means an expert at any of this, but he knew what seemed to turn her on and what felt good. 

It was completely unspoken between them, but it was obvious what the two had on their minds; wondering what the second time would be like.

Adel slid down to her bare chest; while she had kept her loose tank on this morning, now she wore nothing. He paused to nuzzle at one of her breasts, letting his tongue slide out to tease one of them a few moments as she sighed; burying her hands the rest of the way into his hair as he traced circles around it, eventually taking one into his mouth. 

Sucking at it lightly, his other hand traced over her other breast, grasping it for a squeeze before his slightly rough fingers traced around the stiffening nipple. They were of a nice size, he thought; a little larger than normal, though he was easily able to handle them. 

Whip began to moan lightly, squirming a bit from the sensitivity. It felt wonderful; she giggled slightly when his tongue flicked over her nipple, getting almost ticklish. Looking down at him, her lids heavy, she grinned, stroking the side of his face as he drew back, her breast finally popping out of his mouth. 

He slid back up her for another kiss, which she joined deeply, her own hands tracing down his spine, one hitting his rear to grab it for a squeeze. 

As their kiss broke again, Adel pressed his forehead to hers, still enjoying how it felt to be pressed against her.

Whip looked at him, her face slightly flushed; her expression was almost somewhat shy...though at the same time, definitely a bit on the sly side. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking. 

“I...was wondering,” she started, shivering from all of what was going on so far. “What you did today...at first…” she chuckled. 

Adelheid grinned as he kissed her stomach. “Mmm...want me to do that again?” 

She smirked. “It felt... _ really _ good,” she replied. 

He slid his hand down, tugging at both her trousers and underwear; she lifted her rear up to make it easy for him to slide them all off. Nuzzling down, kissing her stomach softly the entire way-pausing to tease her navel a little bit with his tongue...he was able to perhaps better take his time now, he thought to himself. 

While he was as new to this whole thing as she was, he had started to figure out some of the things she liked, simply by her reactions...and now he would be able to experiment a little more.

Whip started to slide one of her legs up; she slid it somewhat over his shoulder and shifted on the couch as he positioned off to the side of it, growing breathless as the moments passed. As he reached her mound, he was able to see how aroused she already was. Unable to resist, he leaned in to begin giving her already clearly wet midsection long strokes with his tongue, from bottom to top. Settling in more, he heard her small gasps as he began to tease, trying a few new things out. 

He had  _ definitely _ liked doing this earlier when he had gotten to for the first time; it felt incredibly intimate to him, being able to kiss her most private place, and feeling her reactions. He also liked the sensation himself; she tasted sweet to him, and he just liked to see her happy. Judging by the soft, gasping moans that escaped her lips, he could tell she was enjoying whatever he was doing. 

Sliding his tongue inside of her, he smiled as he felt her hand tangling into his hair, gripping him firmly; she thrust her hips against him, trying to coax him to go a little harder this time. 

He gladly obliged.

Whip could definitely feel him getting even more into it than he was earlier; feeling him pressing his tongue inside of her, curling it, and flicking it against her after he pulled it out caused her to shiver, trying not to be too loud. It felt even  _ better _ than it did in the morning. 

Uttering a loud moan as she felt him begin to suck at her clit again, she started breathing heavier; she glanced down for a moment to see him slowly pull away, his mouth still around it, as he separated from her for a brief moment to quickly flick his tongue against her again. She could see his mouth already wet with her arousal, and the smile she could see on his face made it clear he was way into this. She fell backward again, a shudder running through her as he continued, dipping his tongue inside of her. Her hands were now both on his head, playing with his hair, occasionally guiding him. 

His hands firmly tracing over her thighs and rear, he pushed more forward, moving his head and mouth in rhythm with her hips as he continued to give her the session of rather intense head. Where this morning he was fairly experimental and lighter, after seeing her reactions he couldn't help but delve in fully this time.

After some time of feeling him lash his tongue around her, faster than he was, she had built up to the point of being ready; it only took him sucking at her clit a bit more, driving his tongue against it, for her to come rather strongly. He held her tight as she did; her moans growing louder as she bucked against him. 

Adel drank her in, breathing heavily through his nose as he did not want to pull away. His own erection was one again reaching an almost painful feel; he was somehow more turned on now that he was this morning, if that was possible. 

Not breaking apart from her until he felt she was done, he heard her gasps at the fresh sensitivity after her orgasm passed. He sucked gently at her sex some more, making sure she was finished, dipping his tongue in her again, bringing it out slick. 

When he was satisfied she had no more to give at this moment, he finally pulled away-rather slowly-kissing her several times in the process before leaning his very wet chin against her thigh. He had a rather ornery smirk on his face as he lay against it, nipping at it once as he licked his lips several times. 

Now gently stroking his hair, Whip’s heavy lidded gaze met his as she smiled. 

“You were right,” she muttered, grinning. “That  _ was _ even better.”

Kissing her one more time, causing her to squirm, he chuckled. He had  _ every _ intention of making this a habit in the bedroom.

He nipped at her thigh again before starting to climb up her, his chin still damp. He shifted, his manhood pressing against his trousers almost painfully again. Licking his lips, he savored her another moment before nuzzling up to her neck as she rested her head on his; her hands started to slide down around his waist, however. 

Looking at him, she giggled. “Help get these things off,” she said, referring to his trousers. 

He did just that; she helped slide them down as he got rid of them, laying back on her, both of them completely naked this time. 

Whip sighed contentedly. For one thing, she had an incredibly pleasant, relieved ache in her midsection; she thought absently that for being new to bedroom antics, he had certainly picked up what she liked quickly. 

Being wrapped around him completely naked was something else; she felt both very intimate, and secure. Tracing her hands up and down his well-muscled back, she slid to his legs, enjoying how they felt in her hands before she slid her head around to meet him in a kiss again. 

One hand reached down to tug at his manhood; he was hard enough when they started, and going down on her before lying against her naked had only elevated that to painful levels. He moaned low in his throat as he hand worked him up and down, her thumb tracing over the head, already somewhat damp. 

He shivered in her arms as he kissed her again. “I can go get ready…” he said. “I...am not sure how long I can take it,” he chuckled, looking off to the side. He didn’t  _ quite  _ have the endurance practice yet. 

Whip giggled again, nuzzling him as she gave him a few more strokes, feeling him shake again. “It’s fine,” she whispered. He had pleasured her more than nicely already. 

Sliding down her again to stand up-pausing for a moment to tease between her legs some more, causing her to gasp and squirm as he kissed between her legs some more-he walked over to grab the package from his nightstand to put it on as she repositioned on the couch in his room. 

He sat down next to her, motioning. Smiling, she climbed onto him, straddling his waist as she slid down; gasping at the feeling as she leaned forward, her arms around his neck as he let them settle together for a few moments. 

After she felt comfortable again, his hands slid to her waist as she began to meet his thrusts, pressing her forehead to his; she kissed him a few times before leaning forward to slide her arms around his neck, continuing. 

He enjoyed this; being completely inside of her again, he felt even closer to her. He never really saw himself as much of a sexual person, but after his time with Seirah, he started to see and feel the idea behind it. It seemed that they both just needed that...someone to wake something up inside of them. Pushing some more, his lips traced down to her neck, his lips lightly nipping at the skin, causing her to shiver as he thrust. 

After a bit more time, Adelheid grunted a bit louder, thrusting faster; sweat began to bead a bit more on him as he went a little harder, though he was still careful. Whip, however, seemed to start to meet him somewhat harder too, smirking a bit wickedly at him as she did so; when she squeezed a bit, he grunted, thrusting faster until he finally began to shake, gripping her tightly as he came, almost growling at the pleasure waves that went through his body. 

Slowing down until he finally started to finish, he started to slide back against the couch, panting, looking up at her with a satisfied, somewhat distant look on his face...which made her giggle. 

He grinned, touching under her chin. Whip leaned forward to kiss his forehead, leaning her head on him. He wished he was able to last longer, but he supposed that would come in time. She seemed completely content, anyway, as they stayed pressed together. 

They didn’t need to even say anything to know that they’d be making a habit of this. 

\---

Whip, a towel around her waist, was attacking some of the food that had been waiting for them in his room; she was quite hungry after everything. So was Adelheid-also in a towel, he was shoveling down everything in front of him. 

They had cleaned up after everything; airing the room out a bit, but they had shut the window again to get it cool before eating. They were so hungry, they hadn’t even bothered getting totally dressed. Not that it was necessary, given how much of each other’s bodies they knew at this point.

Finishing what she had, Whip went over to the couch, rummaging around for her clothing, particularly her tank top and underwear that she usually slept in. Adelheid was finishing up whatever was on his plate; she knew he had a liking for the crepes that the servants had brought up. She was sometimes surprised at just  _ how _ much he could eat. 

Looking over at him, she giggled suddenly. 

“Hm?” he asked, smirking. He felt quite wonderful right now. 

“It’s...after everything we’ve done, we’re wearing towels for some reason.” 

He blinked. “It...does seem weird, doesn’t it?” he said. He decided to take it off, tossing it off to the side with a little shrug. Looking at the bed, he scratched his head. Whip smiled softly. 

“Want to just...sleep this way?” he asked, a grin on his face.

Returning a slightly cheeky smile, Whip stood. “Yes,” she said, without any hesitation. She walked over to slide her arms around him; he held her to him for a few moments before climbing into the bed, letting her curl up next to him. He slid the sheets and blanket over them, sliding his arm around her to hold her close; she tilted her head up to meet him in a kiss. 

They enjoyed the feel of each other like this; there was something incredibly bonding, they felt, about sleeping this way. Neither had felt this comfortable around another person before. He began to relax completely as his hand stroked Whip’s hair; she nuzzled up to his neck, still smirking. Planting a few kisses on it, she closed her eyes, enjoying his scent; whatever it was he used in the shower, it was nice. 

“How late can you stay tomorrow?” he asked.

“Til whenever. I don’t have anything until the evening. But I’ll be able to visit off and on all week.”

“Same. I have some things. Need to travel once. But I’ll be around.” He held her tightly to him, the light cover over them both. He liked to keep the air conditioning on cold, and just throw the covers over them. He kissed her again, the two of them enjoying their new sleeping setup. 

They said little else that night; it didn’t take them long to get to sleep, feeling more comfortable they had in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gwan is the name of their younger panther; a child of Rodem(technically grandchild, given the panther's age.) 
> 
> I dunno what this one was for. I think I wanted to just see what they did that night. Solitude mentioned how they had slept together twice-including sleeping naked together-which bonded them further into their trust; making her doubts of calling him in the middle of the night needless. 
> 
> I just thought it would be nice to see it. A nice serotonin piece, maybe. With sexiness because there’s a lot of that here, heh.


End file.
